


【EC/ill不负责番外】War of Love（迟来的500fo感谢）

by zyc940310



Category: Cherik - Fandom, EC - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	

“Charles，你确定一定以及肯定要这么做？”Erik的一脸郑重里还夹杂着些许蛋疼，“想好了？！”  
“你问第三遍了Erik，”Charles狠狠点头，力度大到颈椎发出“嘎嘣”一声脆响，“你有我，不用再过双十一了，man up.”  
“不我觉得还是再考虑...”Erik突然有些胃绞痛。  
“Erik，”Charles放下了手里的链条，面露担忧，“你是不是不行？”

“松紧如何？”固定好Charles手腕上裹着软布条的粗铁链，Erik还是有些不放心，“会疼吗？”  
“完全不，”踮着脚刚好能触到地面的Charles调皮地晃了晃被束缚在固定于天花板上的粗铁链的双臂，“可别太小看我，会吃亏的。”  
“可不是么，”被Charles轻松的调笑冲淡不少忧虑的Erik有些忍俊不禁，“‘X’军团首领，大名鼎鼎的水晶星杀手——X教授——我可不敢轻视。”  
“彼此彼此，万磁王，”Charles扬起下巴，嘴角漾起一丝轻蔑却诱惑的笑，“有什么招数尽管使出来。”

当特制并提前抹上润滑油的皮鞭落在Charles粉嫩的乳头上时，他敏感的身体不可避免地做出了颤抖的本能反应。疼痛夹杂着快感的异样感觉能把人逼疯，但Charles愣是忍住了没出声。这是一场刺激的情爱，大胆的尝试，同时也是Erik和Charles的一次较量。他们摈弃一切有用无用的顾虑，用最极端最原始的方式去向对方表达自己的爱意。  
挨了几下轻轻鞭笞的小Charles红肿着颤巍巍地站了起来，铃口吐露着星点白浊，却因疼痛没有下一步动作。Erik站在离Charles三步远的正对面，冷眼旁观衬衫半开、裤子滑到小腿处的Charles凄惨的模样。  
“怎么？这就完了？”脸色潮红，连勉强支撑着身体重量的小腿都在以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖，Charles嘴上却丝毫不示弱。他故作轻松地抬起一条腿踢开了脚腕上挂着的裤子，给面前衣着完好的Erik投去一个鄙夷的目光，“承认吧，Erik Lensherr，你就是硬不起来。”  
这句话无疑是Erik展开正式行动的导火索，然而他并没有如Charles料想般失去理智地扑上来撕碎自己身上仅有的衬衫，而是在脸上慢慢绽放了一个不大不小却极其危险的笑容。凭借X的敏锐，Charles几乎是在一瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，高度警戒眼前这个突然变换眼神的男人。  
“我行不行，不是你说了算。”

每一次几乎全部抽出，再一插到底，被身后的Erik顶得合不拢嘴的Charles微微仰起头望着头顶模糊却炫目的吊灯，意识在放弃和坚持间挣扎。他从未如此刻般对自己的身高抱有不满——如果他比Erik高，或者仅仅腿比他长，那Erik也做不到现在这样站在他身后随心所欲地在他的身体里来去自如。  
察觉到Charles的些许吃力和疲惫，Erik贴心地送上自己的肩窝让微仰着头的Charles能将脑袋的重量分一些给他而不是全依仗着他那纤细柔软的后颈支撑。双手从Charles身侧绕到他的身前，探过温热的腹股沟捏住Charles紧致的大腿内侧，配合着自己的腰部动作有节奏地把人往自己怀里送，以便确保每一次的深入都足够彻底。当然，他才不会把“考虑到Charles手腕的承重能力”这个原因说出来，怀里的家伙连声都还没出呢我可不会先让步。  
在Erik手里被任意为之的Charles看似离到达那一点还很远，其实天知道他忍得有多辛苦。每到这时Charles都不自觉会想到X并不得不感谢他曾经存在过，或许至今依旧存在——诚实如Charles必须承认，自己能有现在这般忍耐力，80%的功劳属于X。

进出不知多少回合，汗水布满全身的Erik悲催地发现怀里的恋人除了神色有些迷离之外还没有丝毫要射的迹象，小兄弟甚至比自己略显疲软的小家伙还要精神几分。这一现象可谓严重打击了Erik作为一个攻的自信——妈的真要在Charles前面射了老子以后还有什么脸在上面？这么想着他彻底退出了Charles的身体，利落地松开钳制住Charles双腿的手，在看到失去自己支撑的Charles瞬间彻底软掉的双腿时，焦急的心情才稍有缓解。  
被冷不丁抛弃的Charles显然花了点时间才搞明白发生了什么——当他看清Erik推到他面前并固定在地面上的庞然大物时。  
“看来声名显赫的伦敦警察厅总警司那方面不持久的传言不是空穴来风，”Charles眨眨眼睛，眼角的嘲讽的笑意和刻薄的X简直如出一辙，“已经开始试图用工具来满足我了吗？”  
“这匹木马是有可伸缩的假阳具不假，”Erik并未急着反驳，反倒显得慢条斯理，“但我今天不准备这么用。”  
Charles有些疑惑地歪了歪头，一瞬间的表情让Erik没来由地想起那个在他面前乖得像只小绵羊的学弟——再一次，Erik在心中默默感叹，Charles简直就是天使和魔鬼的完美结合。  
不打算多加解释，Erik稳稳地背对马头骑上马背，借着自己身上和Charles身体里还残留着的润滑剂将还在疑惑中的Charles干脆地按在自己跨上。  
突然启动的木马让Erik成功听到了Charles的第一声惊叫，他得意且惬意地靠在马脖子上，事先垫好的柔软皮革不至于将他光裸的背硌上道道红痕。而此刻的Charles可就没那么好受了，坐立的姿势让站着都无法完全触到地面的他此刻双腿根本处于悬空状态，长时间保持上吊姿势的双臂早已麻木得毫无知觉，根本无法施力分担一丝身体的重量——这就导致此时此刻他全身的重心都集中在臀部，也就是下身和Erik交媾之处，而那匹巨大的木马又像吃了一吨炫迈，上下前后晃动的频率和幅度都异常的惊悚。呻吟抑制不住地从口边溢出，托木马和重力的福，Charles分明觉得每一次所受的刺激比起刚才猛烈了数倍。

Erik就这么优哉游哉地躺着欣赏身上之人被折腾得欲仙欲死却依旧不求饶的表情，他得承认他其实爱死了Charles受尽欺凌的模样，虽然听起来有些变态，但那时的Charles总是美得不真实。这很容易让他联想到X，那个面对任何艰难险阻都不言放弃的男人，那个伤痕累累却伪装严密的男人，那个面若冰霜却又比谁都重感情的男人。一瞬间Erik有些恍惚，他觉得此刻骑在自己身上的人其实并不是他所熟知的Charles，而是那个永远略胜他一筹的X，冷漠，狂妄，不可一世，即使面对死亡，也能在拼死一搏后一笑置之。但Erik又能确认这个心甘情愿投入自己怀抱的人就是真正的Charles，虽然有那么一瞬他像极了X，而每每望进那双水雾氤氲的蓝眼睛时，Erik都能从那盛不下的温柔中看见自己的身影——被Charles的爱包裹得严严实实的自己。  
于是Erik立即关掉了震动的木马，伸手解开了缠绕在Charles手腕上的铁链。  
“？”嘶哑的嗓子干痒得厉害，不明所以的Charles只能用不解的眼神询问Erik。  
突如其来的吻撞得Charles有些迷糊——Erik的力度太大，自己的上嘴皮怕是被他的门牙磕破了——他如是想着，尽自己所能热烈地回应Erik如狂风骤雨般的深吻。他不想去计较Erik突然间放弃的原因，也无暇去思考赢得这场角色扮演的充斥着竞技的性爱后该去向Erik索取什么奖励，此刻他只想溺死在这个恨不得将对方吞吃入腹的吻里，让其他的都见鬼去吧。

END.


End file.
